Steppenwolf (DCEU)
"After the Unity, you will join my legion and you will know the righteousness of power. You will love me. You all will." : ―Steppenwolf Steppenwolf is an ancient and powerful New God from Apokolips, serving as the herald to his nephew Darkseid, and leader of Apokolips's army of Parademons. Steppenwolf was born many millennia ago on the distant planet of Apokolips eventually becoming the herald and second-in-command of his warlord nephew, Darkseid. As millennia passed, Steppenwolf would proceed to carry out Darkseid's bidding by invading and taking over other worlds. In the process, he would encounter and battle members of the Green Lantern Corps resistance, and ultimately would prevail every time. On his first Earth stint, he easily took out and killed an alien Green Lantern who came to the aid of the Amazons.. "No protectors here. No Lanterns, no Kryptonian. This world will fall like all the others." —Steppenwolf Steppenwolf is a New God of Apokolips and the uncle of Darkseid. He leads the Apokoliptian Military in his nephew's honor. Early Life Steppenwolf was born billions of years ago, on the distant planet Apokolips as a New God, alongside his nephew Darkseid who is the ruler of the planet. Over the years, Steppenwolf managed to master his powers, abilities and skills, and was chosen by his nephew to be the supreme military leader of the Apokoliptian Military. Invasion of Earth Steppenwolf led his forces to Earth, where he met resistance from an alliance of Old Gods. Humans, Amazons, Atlanteans and Lanterns, who stopped him from uniting the three Mother Boxes and turning the planet into a copy of Apokolips. The combined strength of these factions led to his first defeat where he was forced to retreat, having to be dragged back on to his ship, forcing him to leave the Mother Boxes behind. Communion from Earth In 2015, Alexander Luthor, Jr. activated the Scout Ship that was crashed in Metropolis, left behind in the rubble from the Battle of Metropolis using General Zod's Command Key. Once he overrides Zod's Command, he begins learning the knowledge of the universe from the ship, creating Doomsday from Zod's corpse and sending a message out to the stars. Steppenwolf makes contact with Luthor, joining in an alliance to seek out the three missing Mother Boxes that were hidden on Earth thousands of years ago. Luthor explains that conquering Earth should be easier with Superman set to be killed by Doomsday. Before they could finish their communion, Metropolis S.W.A.T. teams arrived to arrest Luthor for his crimes and the transmission ended. Return to Earth In 2017, two years after Superman's demise at the hands of Doomsday, Steppenwolf discovered that the Kryptonian's death somehow managed to reactivate the three Mother Boxes. Willing to regain the favor of Darkseid, Steppenwolf traveled immediately to the Earth with his army of Parademons to retrieve the Boxes and destroy the planet under the orders of his nephew. Firstly, Steppenwolf went to Themyscira, where the first Mother Box was located. He appeared at the chamber where the Amazons stored the Mother Box. Despite the Amazons' efforts to escape with the Box or at least avoid Steppenwolf's destruction over the island, their defending ultimately failed. Queen Hippolyta attempted to escape with the Mother Box after sealing Steppenwolf inside the chamber, but Steppenwolf not only slaughter several Amazons and her horses after escaping from the chamber with some of his Parademons, Steppenwolf escaped from the chamber and retrieved the Mother Box before Hippolyta and her Amazons could do anything, so Hippolyta contacted her daughter Diana to advise her of Steppenwolf's arrival to the Earth. After the attack at Themyscira, Steppenwolf attacked the legendary and ancient city of Atlantis with his Parademons to retrieve the second Mother Box. The result ended up being nearly the same than in his previous attack. He ultimately managed to retrieve the penultimate Mother Box from the Atlanteans despite their efforts and the help their leader Aquaman, who was saved by Princess Mera, prompting Aquaman to accept Bruce Wayne's offer to join the newly formed Justice League along with Cyborg. However, feeling that scientists and personnel from S.T.A.R. Labs might knew about the location of the final Mother Box, Steppenwolf sent his Parademons to kidnap several people working for the labs, including Victor Stone's dad Silas Stone. However, once at Central City, the Justice League appeared on scene and saved the lives of the remaining hostages that Steppenwolf didn't killed along his Parademons. His Parademons also attacked the heroes, taking advantage for their fears, as Steppenwolf mentioned. During the battle, Steppenwolf nearly finished off with Wonder Woman's life, but Barry Allen managed to make her able to knock Steppenwolf, forcing him to destroy the location where they were to drown them with the water of the underground channels, although Aquaman saved them for that watery death. While searching the remaining Mother Box, Steppenwolf discovered that the Justice League had used recently the last Mother Box to resurrect the deceased Superman. Following a brief battle against the Man of Steel, just when the League managed to have him controlled, they discovered that Steppenwolf had already gone ahead, seeing how him ascended to his spaceship with the third and final Mother Box. However, once informer about Steppenwolf's plans for the Earth, Superman refused to help the League as he was still angry with Batman for nearly 'killing' him two years ago at Metropolis. Now with the 3 Mother Boxes on his power, Steppenwolf decided that it was time to seal the Earth's fate via destroying it like he did in the past with several other planets under the orders of Darkseid's Elite. Said and done, Steppenwolf and his Parademons went to Russia and once there, they decided to use a nuclear plant as their base of operations. The Justice League, however, decided that the Earth needed to be saved so they went after Steppenwolf and his Parademons. At first, Steppenwolf though the battle was already won, but for his surprise, Superman appeared on scene and knocked him to have time to evacuate the civilians. Enraged, Steppenwolf prepared for the final battle against the Justice League and the destruction of the Earth, threatening to lose his title as the End of Worlds against the heroes. However, every member of the League managed to use their abilities to attack the New God, including Aquaman and Wonder Woman, who used the Trident of Neptune and the Lasso of Hestia to stab, whip and knock Steppenwolf several times, with Superman hitting and burning him with his Heat Vision. Furious and fearful, Steppenwolf stood up to try to give the coup de grace to the Justice League and regain his position at Apokolips now that his plan with the Mother Boxes had failed, but the Parademons felt the fear inside his body, so they started to attack him in order to take out his life. Steppenwolf defended himself all he could, but the Parademons were many and the time eventually got over, so the spaceship abducted Steppenwolf and his Parademons to its interiors, where Steppenwolf was presumably dispatched by his former henchmen while returning to Apokolips at the same time. Appearance Steppenwolf is a very tall, muscular, and a bit large individual wearing a black suit of armor, and a horned helmet on his head. He appears to have an alien humanoid look unlike the other Parademons. Personality Steppenwolf had become old and tired after millennia of invading and taking over other worlds. He seeks to be free of Apokolips' ruler, Darkseid, but Steppenwolf is neither foolish nor powerful enough to disobey his will or challenge him. He continues to serve Darkseid as his hand and continues to invade other worlds for him, with Darkseid commanding him to return to Earth to retrieve his Mother Boxes. Despite this, Steppenwolf is an extremely powerful individual, possessing an incredibly powerful strength surpassing that of Wonder Woman's but not of Superman's. In addition, Steppenwolf is an extremely ruthless, destructive, devious, sinister, violent, dark, emotionless, remorseless and cold individual of the most cruelest kind. Apart from that, Steppenwolf is a tyrant just like his own nephew; he controls and commands over the Parademons with a powerful iron hand. Category:Characters Category:DCEU Category:Villains Category:Verify needed